Una y otra vezme vuelvo a enamorar
by sil-chan hatake
Summary: "Te tuve cerca y ahora estás tan lejos" Una chica...una traición. Sumido en la desesperación, en una batalla final, se vuelven a encontrar. Una y otra vez, él, Hatake Kakashi, se vuelve a enamorar de la Kunoichi renegada. ONE-SHOT


Realmente era doloroso. Sí. Saber que has compartido tiempo con alguien que no debías. Pero era demasiado tarde.

La traición le dolía más que nada en el mundo.

" _Te tuve cerca y ahora estás tan lejos"._

No había día en que no pensara en ella. Escapadas con ella, noches con ella. Su sonrisa, su pelo, su cuerpo, hacerla suya, la forma en que gemía su nombre bajo él. Lo enamoraba constantemente

Y qué podía hacer? Su mente viajaba constantemente de un lado a otro. Se sentía ido, le dolía el pecho. Era una opresión constante.

Una y otra vez aparecía su imagen en la mente del ninja copia. La imagen de una jovial y radiante kunoichi de cabello azabache y ojos ambarinos. De amplia sonrisa y grandes habilidades ninjas.

Una nueva misión para él. Tsunade hablaba. Él escuchaba de lejos, apenas se concentraba. Su alumna Sakura Haruno le dio un codazo. **-Está en las nubes, sensei**

Sí, estaba en las nubes, cómo no estarlo? Había abierto sus sentimientos a una persona, y ella los había pisoteado como si de un trapo harapiento se tratasen.

Se sentía dolido, humillado, usado... No era propio de él.

Sus vidas han cambiado...él deseaba sanar.

Anbu, nuevamente tendría que ir en calidad de Anbu. Algo sencillo, un pergamino en la frontera.

Se puso su antiguo uniforme y saltó a través de los tejanos, dejando atrás el leve bullicio de Konoha...

El tiempo se llevó el amor, a un nivel más oscuro. El amor hecho rabia. El dolor consumido. Cada mentira había empezado con lo que él comenzaba a sentir...

Una emboscada. Se maldijo por no estar atento. Ella le comía la cabeza. No pudo esquivar el golpe. Cayó contra el suelo.

Se culpaba a sí mismo de atarse al dolor con cadenas, viviéndolo.

 _"Chidori"._ Con rabia se levantó, pero sus golpes no eran certeros. Las lágrimas de ella se han ido con el tiempo. ¿Es demasiado tarde? _"Aléjate!"_

Mandó ir a sus compañeros, mientras él intentaba entretener a aquellos que los habían emboscado. Buscaba morir, se sentía nuevamente humillado. Por aquel entonces no tenía ningún tipo de propósito en la vida.

Más golpes. Un jutsu cayó sobre él. Apenas hizo nada por esquivarlo. Su chakra fue absorbido casi por completo. El cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Un corazón solitario permanece hasta que sepa la verdad...una vida sin dolor...una vida sin ella. Por fin. Lo había perdido todo. _"Lo siento, papá"._

 _Se puso de pie. Luchó haciendo uso del taijutsu. Aquellos Anbus esquivaban todo sin problema. Su sharingan estaba acabando con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba. Entonces, agradeció la torpeza de uno de ellos, que le miró a los ojos, y le sumió en un genjutsu. Sólo quedaban tres más._

Esperando el golpe de gloria que acabaría con tanto sufrimiento, un sonido estridente sonó. Dos cuerpos cayeron abruptamente contra el suelo. Aquellos Anbus habían sido aniquilados.

Se erguió como pudo y se retiró la máscara. Una capa de Akatsuki en el suelo.

" _Cómo te atreves a volver, a darle vida a lo que estaba muerto. La soledad me estaba tratando bien…"_

Entre sus pensamientos, vio un cuerpo en el suelo.

 _"sólo estoy tratando de entender..."_ Miraba una y otra vez los ojos vidriosos ambarinos. Acarició su cabello negro.

\- **Supongo que es el precio de enamorarme del enemigo.-** Ella sonrió. Le sonrió. Los esquemas del gran ninja copia se resquebrajaron.- **Tú no sabes nada de mí. Constantes daños cruzan esta línea. Enemigo o no…qué hay de malo? Qué es lo que lo define**?.- Una nueva sonrisa. Tos. Sangre. Se moría.

 **-Porque volviste si te vas a volver a ir…**

" _Ahora sé que mis heridas sanarán por quien tú eras. Tomaré esta carga"_

" _Vive sin prejuicios para todo lo que hagas donde quiera que vayas. Estaré contigo. Cuando escuche tus gritos, rogando por vida, estaré contigo"_

Una última respiración, unas últimas palabras, _"Te quiero"_...y ahí fue...

 _"Entonces, lo perdí todo, quién puede salvarme ahora"._

 _Kakashi miró al cielo, queriendo culparlo. Entonces escuchó algo. Un Anbu aún tenía fuerzas para más. Ese sería el momento. Lo tenía decidido. Era demasiado dolor. Su vida no había sido fácil. Quería descansar. Se dejó hacer. Sintió una punzada en la espalda hasta el corazón. Un sabor metálico le inundó la boca. De rodillas, miró hacia abajo. La katana, atravesando su pecho desde el costado. Empezaba a llover. Se dejó caer. Vio el rostro de ella. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando._

 _"Me encanta el olor a humedad, los días de lluvia…"_


End file.
